até o baixinho se apaixonou
by gifacchini
Summary: eu shippo joshifer e decidi inventar uma história sobre os dois. O começo pode ser meio parado e curto mais garato q se continuarem lendo vai ficar bem legal. Espero q gostem! Josh acaba de perder a namorada e descobre q é possivel encontrar alguem q o faça se entir bem novamente!
1. Chapter 1

Josh andava triste. Triste por ter perdido sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, mais que isso, sua namorada. Ela havia falecido há quatro meses em consequência de um tumor no cérebro. Era a única pessoa com quem tinha um contato na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar, era acostumado a andar sozinho na verdade. Mas agora estava sozinho mais uma vez. Não, não apenas sozinho, ele estava doente.

Desde que sua namorada morrera, Josh entrou em depressão. Estava sempre cabisbaixo e "jogado" nos cantos, tanto da escola como de casa. Como seus pais trabalhavam muito, não davam muita atenção a ele.

Pensava em tudo isso enquanto estava na aula chata da professora de matemática. Isso até a diretora entrar na sala e apresentar a aluna nova: Jennifer Lawrence. Josh ficou encantado com a garota, mas não se deu o direito de pensar dessa forma, pois ainda amava a (ex)namorada. Mesmo assim não pôde deixar de notar o quanto a garota era encantadora.

Ela entrou na sala e se sentou no único lugar vazio da sala no momento que era ao lado dele. Isso disparou seu coração, mas não sabia por que, afinal ainda amava a namorada. Pelo menos é o que ainda sentia. Lá estava ele, parado do lado da menina. Nem tinha se apresentado, então tomou fôlego e se apresentou:

- Oi. Eu sou o Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

- Oi, sou Jennifer, mais pode me chamar de Jenn se quiser.

- Hum, tudo bem – se sentiu na necessidade de puxar assunto com ela – então, Jenn, por que você se mudou pra essa escola?

- Hum... A minha família se mudou pra cidade porque estava com dificuldades financeiras na cidade grande, aí meu pai arrumou um emprego melhor por aqui.

- Ah. – ele desviou o olhar.

- E você? Vejo que estava sentado sozinho. Não tem amigos?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso. – e voltou a "prestar" atenção na aula de matemática.

Caramba! Parecia que a aula não ia acabar nunca! Finalmente foram pra hora do almoço e Josh passou os minutos com Jenn, afinal ela não conhecia ninguém. Finalmente chegou o fim da aula e Josh voltou pra casa. No dia seguinte eles trocaram o número do telefone.

Ele foi à praia e a encontrou por lá sentada na beira do mar. Seu coração ficava agitado toda vez que ele via a menina, só não sabia por que.

- Hum, oi Jenn.

- Hey Josh. O que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Ah só vim andar um pouco pra esfriar a cabeça, o mar me deixa calmo e relaxado – ele parecia mesmo tímido nas primeiras vezes.

- É! Sabe, eu nunca tinha visto o mar tão calmo assim antes!

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e ficaram assim por um tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ela estava tão linda com a luz do pôr do sol refletindo seus olhos e seu sorriso que por um momento Josh não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

- Que foi que você ta me olhando desse jeito? – colocou alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha e ficou corada quando percebeu que ele a fitava com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Josh? Ta tudo bem com você?

- Ãn? O que? Ah, desculpa Jenn eu estava distraído – ele também corou porque sabia que havia se distraído por causa dela, e mais, ele sabia q ela tinha percebido.

- É percebi que estava distraído com essa carinha de bobo aí – escapou um sorriso doce de sua boca.

- É... Hum... Eu tenho que ir Jenn. Agente se vê amanhã então.

- Ta bem, tchau Josh. – Ela sorriu.

Ele saiu imaginando que talvez pudesse ter ficado mais tempo com ela, apreciando sua companhia, como uma boa amiga, claro. Mas também já estava ficando tarde e tinha um monte de coisas pra fazer em casa, então tirou a ideia da cabeça rapidamente.

Na hora de dormir ficou pensando nela. Será que havia encontrado uma amiga de verdade, que realmente gostasse de sua companhia e que não ligasse para o que ele já havia passado, ou que pensava q ele era doente, igual a todos os outros garotos e garotas do colégio pensavam. Mesmo depois de quatro meses sozinho já estava se acostumando com a ideia. Ele gostava da companhia de Jenn, ela não o julgava nem nada, e ele estava ansioso para o dia seguinte. Percebia que lá no fundo ele não estava mais a vendo apenas como uma amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh acordou feliz. Tão diferente do que de costume que a mãe estranhou.

- Nossa filho, acordou feliz! Faz uns dias que te vejo com esse sorriso no rosto. O que ta acontecendo pra tanta felicidade repentina?

- Nada mãe. É só que eu to começando a entender aquilo que você me falou sobre seguir em frente.

Com o canto dos olhos, ele pôde perceber uma lágrima e um sorriso se abrindo no rosto da mãe, mais foi interrompido pelo seu irmão mais novo, Connor, que veio correndo avisando que estavam atrasados.

Quando chegou na escola a aula já havia começado, pediu licença, entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado de Jenn(seu lugar de sempre).

- Bom dia dorminhoco! – levou alguns segundos para ele processar que ela estava falando com ele. Ela deu uma risada baixa mais o suficiente para que ele pudesse sorrir de volta, afinal ele amava aquele sorriso.

Mais ou menos duas semanas após a chegada da nova amiga Josh se sentia bem de novo. Depois desse tempo até conheceu um cara legal, Logan, e apesar de ser tímido era um cara legal. Ele também não o julgava nem achava que ele era louco. Ter conhecido Jenn fez muito bem pra ele, percebeu isso e agradecia sempre que podia, ela ficava sem graça nem sabia o porquê Josh estava agradecendo ela, mas nem perguntava. Até q um dia ela perguntou o porquê de tantos agradecimentos, e, finalmente, depois de um mês e meio de amizade, ele decidiu contar a ela tudo o que havia acontecido entes da sua chegada.

- Oh meu Deus Josh! Eu sinto muito.

- Ah não. Ta tudo bem, você me ajudou muito a lidar com essa situação toda, por isso eu sempre te agradeço. Só não estava pronto pra te contar ainda. E eu te agradeço mais uma vez, você tem sido uma grande amiga pra mim Jenn.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez que Jennifer via o amigo falar tanto de uma vez só desde que chegou à cidade.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh não sabia explicar o porquê, mas depois que desabafou com a amiga se sentiu mais leve, como se, literalmente, um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. Talvez porque não tivesse conversado ou contado a ninguém como se sentia após a morte da namorada. Quando acabou a aula foram para lanchonete, que ficava atravessando a rua, que tinha um hambúrguer gigante no topo.

- E aí cara, quando agente vai ao estádio assistir aquele jogão que agente tava combinando? – perguntou Logan.

- Ah cara, quando eu conseguir os ingressos. Dinheiro não dá em árvore – ele riu tão alto q todos estranharam.

- Pelo visto esse é um programa onde eu não estou inclusa né meninos?

- Ah não Jenn! Você não ia gostar nem um pouco. Futebol é coisa pra homem. – Logan rebateu.

- E quem foi o idiota que disse isso? Eu entendo mais de futebol do que muito meni...

- Está bem, isso não vem ao caso agora – interrompeu Josh –Logan, eu e a Jenn vamos dar uma volta na praia. Agente se vê amanhã.

- Vamos?! – Perguntou Jennifer surpresa. Josh piscou pra ela o que a fez corar. Meu Deus! Ficava tão linda quando corada...

A praia estava no seu dia perfeito! Pouca gente se encontrava ali (isso significa que teriam um pouco de paz), o mar estava calmo e o sol não estava forte como de costume. Josh sabia que ainda não estava pronto para um relacionamento, mas quando olhava pra ela algo dizia que logo mais se apaixonaria por ela, e isso seria uma coisa que ele não poderia evitar. Aquela menina loira que tinha as maçãs do rosto invejáveis a qualquer garota, pelo menos era o que ele imaginava.

-Então, eu não sei por que você me chamou aqui Josh, mas eu preciso ir pra casa, prometi pro Victor que agente ia ao cinema hoje e...

- Desculpa, o Victor? Aquele nerd? Fala sério Jenn.

- O que? Ta com ciúmes? – deixou escapar um riso provocador – ah, não se preocupe não é um encontro, ele me ajudou a estudar pra prova de física aquela vez lembra?

- Ah sei...

- E eu meio que me senti que lhe devia alguma coisa, aí convidei ele pra assistir um filme comigo, nada de mais.

- Ah ta bom. Quando o seu encontro acabar me liga se quiser. Ou melhor, você não vai precisar me ligar não porque eu vou com vocês.


	6. Chapter 6

Ele não sabia se estava certo em tomar aquela atitude, mas ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la ir sozinha no cinema com o tal do Victor. Ah... Isso não ia acontecer mesmo!

Foi pra casa e se arrumou. Vestiu a melhor camisa, a melhor calça, passou o melhor perfume que tinha e foi ao cinema. Jenn estava lá com o tal do Victor, toda boba. Ele era nerd sim, mas era charmoso e sabia como fazer uma garota sorrir.

- Hey Jenn, não vai me apresentar seu novo "amigo"? – Josh falou tão alto que parecis que estava gritando.

- Hum, acho que eu já te conheço. Você é o Hutcherson certo? O baixinho Josh Hutcherson. – Victor deixou uma gargalhada escapar.

- Então, o filme vai começar. Acho melhor agente entrar – Jennifer interrompe antes que se iniciasse uma discussão – Oi Josh, bom te ver também – disse num tom irônico.

Jenn sentou no meio e não pôde deixar de perceber Josh fitando Victor. O filme começou e por um momento estava tudo tranquilo até que Victor pegou na mão de Jenn e Josh foi pegar mais pipoca para não causar dentro do cinema. Assim que Josh saiu Jennifer soltou a mão dele e lhe deu um tapa fraco.

- Victor, não vamos causar confusão ok? Isso não é um encontro.

Quando Josh voltou presenciou uma cena bizarra, digamos, e sentiu a raiva percorrendo por suas veias. Victor estava beijando Jennifer! "Mais como ela foi capaz? Ela me disse que isso não era um encontro!" Ele pensou.

-EI, MAIS O QUE É ISSO? – já era tarde de mais para se controlar e ele estava gritando – EM JENNIFER ME DIZ O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA!

- Calma Josh, não é o que você ta pensando, eu não queria...

- NÃO É O QUE EU TO PENSANDO? VOCÊ TAVA BEIJANDO AQUELE...AQUELE IMBECIL! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO? – lágrimas de raiva escorreram pelo seu rosto – NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR! "Não é um encontro, é só um favor" – ele a imitou.

- Não Josh, fica calmo, deixa eu te explicar – ela fitou Victor, fitou com um olhar de raiva, muita raiva.

- Não Jennifer, ta tudo bem, só não precisava mentir pra mim – ele baixou o tom de voz no momento em que o segurança chegou e o retirou da sala. Ele havia esquecido completamente que estava dentro de um cinema.

A única coisa q ouviu foi Victor rindo da sua cara e conseguiu avistar o rosto de Jenn com uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade. Felicidade? Nesse momento ele percebe que por mais que ela negasse talvez gostasse do Victor. Se isso fosse verdade, ele estava mesmo um pé atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah meu Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça?" ele pensou enquanto o retiraram da sala "o que eu tava pensando? Que eu ia gritar com ela, bater nele e ela iria correr proa mim? QUE IDIOTA!".

É claro que ele estava chateado. Isso era evidente. Mas foi aí que apareceu outra menina.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir a gritaria. Quer dizer que você teve uma crise de ciúmes lá dentro? – a garota disse rindo de maneira suave.

- Hum... É... Bem, não foi bem ciúmes. É que eu vi aquele babaca beijando minha amiga e fiquei bravo.

- Na minha terra isso se chama ciúme - a menina rebateu.

- Nem sei por que eu to te contando isso, nem te conheço.

- Não seja por isso. Olá, meu nome é Giovanna, estudamos juntos desde... Sempre, mas acho que você nunca reparou...

- Ah desculpa, acho que já te vi andando nos corredores sim. É que eu estou tão atordoado que eu não te reconheci. Eu sou o Josh.

- Eu sei quem você é baixinho - ela falou rindo suavemente de novo.

Foi aí que Josh teve uma ideia. Todos aqueles sorrisos de Jenn nos momentos em que eles estavam juntos tinham que significar alguma coisa. Ela realmente podia sentir algo por ele. Será que se ela ficasse com ciúmes cairia na real?

- Então Gi, já que estamos aqui, não quer aproveitar e assistir um filme comigo?


	8. Chapter 8

- Espera aí baixinho.

- Será que dá pra você parar de me chamar de baixinho? Como se você fosse tão mais alta...

- Tanto faz. A questão é que eu não posso agora, tenho que voltar pra casa, mas agente se vê amanhã no colégio. Tchau Josh.

- É, ta bom. Tchau Gi.

Putz! O que ele ia fazer agora? Flagrou a melhor amiga beijando outro cara. O pior é que ele estava mesmo gostando dela, isso estava claro. Independente do que aconteceu hoje e iria acontecer daqui pra frente isso tinha que acabar, ele não podia perdê-la justo pro Victor.

No dia seguinte chegou na escola e foi diretamente à Jennifer. Ela percebeu sua cara (que não era muito boa).

- Escuta Jennifer, eu não sei o que te levou a beijar o Victor, mas eu não gostei.

- Oi pra você também Josh. Primeiro q eu não beijei ele. Foi ELE quem me beijou. E segundo você é meu amigo e tem que me apoiar, você é meu melhor amigo, se você não gostou é porque você está com ciúmes.

- Mais é claro q eu to com ciúmes. Exatamente por isso, você é a minha melhor amiga poxa. Se você começar a sair com ele não vai mais ter tempo pra ficar comigo – foi engraçado, ele fez uma cara de cão sem dono.

- Amiga? Você tem certeza que é só por isso? Medo de eu não ter mais tempo pra você? – ela perguntou de maneira desdenhosa.

- Claro! Por qual outro motivo seria? – rebateu ele.

- Não sei Josh, você tem andado estranho ultimamente. Eu cheguei a pensar que talvez pudesse estar gostando de mim, mais de outro jeito e...

- Eu? Gostar de você? Tsc tsc – ele a interrompeu – você é a minha amiga Jenn – no fundo ele sabia que essa não era bem a verdade.

- Ah – ela fez uma careta, como sempre fazia, aliás, mas ele percebeu que ela tinha ficado hum... Decepcionada com a resposta dele.

- Por que essa cara? Eu pensei que você gostasse do Victor.

- Não. Eu gosto, só que...

- Arra! Então você mentiu pra mim ontem na praia! Com aquele papo de "não Josh, não é um encontro, só estou retribuindo um favor" – ele disse imitando ela.

- Não! Eu nunca mentiria pra você! Era mesmo uma troca de favor, mas... – ela notou uma feição sombria no rosto dele – mas depois ele foi tão fofo e gentil comigo que...

- Sério isso Jenn? Uma noite e você já se apaixona por esse cara?

- Ei! Eu não to apaixonada por ele, mas isso não significa que eu não goste dele. Ele é um cara legal Josh, você devia dar uma chance pra ele e o conhecer melhor, vocês podem ser amigos, é aí que eu queria chegar.

- Não sei, vou pensar. Mais só porque você ta me pedindo.

Jennifer estava confusa agora. Gostava dos dois mas só poderia escolher um.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer ficou pensando na feição de Josh. É claro que tinha a possibilidade de ele estar apaixonado por ela depois da forma como agiu na lanchonete no dia anterior. Aí teve o episódio do cinema também. Era só juntar os pontos que qualquer um diria que era verdade. E ele ficava fofo quando estava bravo.

Josh pensava a mesma coisa de Jennifer, na verdade ela estava sempre linda. Mas tentava não pensar nisso porque agora ela estava com Victor.

Quando chegou em casa, só pra não perder o costume, Connor começou a perturbar o irmão mais velho.

-Hey Josh, e aquela menina que você estava afim? Já conseguiu conquistar ela?

- Não, deu tudo err... espera um minuto, como você sabe que eu to gostando dela? Eu nem falei nada pra ninguém!

- Ah sabe como é, eu sei quando um cara ta afim de uma garota.

- Connor, o que você sabe sobre amor? Você é um pirralho. Que saber, esquece. Você não precisa saber da minha vida mesmo – Josh o empurrou.

- Nem se seu querido irmão tiver aqui um par de ingressos sobrando pro jogo? – ele puxou os ingressos do bolso e fez um gesto como que abanando a si próprio.

- Não! Você não tem... Ah mano eu te amo tanto!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Como não amar um cara tão lindo como eu? – deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Josh não pôde evitar e também riu.

- Você disse que estão sobrando, isso quer dizer que eu posso levar alguém comigo?

- Claro mano. Você vai levar o Logan né? – ele perguntou

- Mais é claro! Eu prometi pra ele. Obrigado mesmo Connor, você fez meu dia. Vem cá me dar um abraço maninho – Josh esticou o braço chamando o irmão. Se abraçaram por alguns breves segundos e ele subiu para seu quarto.

Cara, quem diria que o irmão mais novo (e irritante) faria seu dia?

(...)

Ele acordou atrasado novamente, saiu correndo de casa e por um milagre chegou bem a tempo de entrar na sala sem q o sinal batesse antes. Sentou-se ao lado de Jennifer, como todos os dias. Ele estava ofegante por precisar sair correndo pela rua porque perdeu o ônibus.

- Como sempre acordou atrasado. – Jennifer falou.

- Pois é, dormi de mais – riu baixinho.

Ela estava olhando fixamente nos olhos de Josh, e ele olhou pra ela da mesa forma, até q ela desviou o olhar antes que ele decidisse fazer perguntas bobas como sempre fazia.


	10. Chapter 10

Após as aulas, Josh, Jenn e Logan foram à praia. Se dirigindo à Logan, Josh disse:

- Cara, se eu te contar você não vai acreditar!

- Eu também tenho uma coisa pra te falar...

- Não Logan! Deixa eu te falar primeiro. Eu consegui um par de ingressos pro jogo, como eu havia prometido. Quem diria que o Connor iria me dar os ingressos? Não precisei gastar nem um centavo.

- Não Josh, era exatamente sobre isso que eu precisava falar contigo. Como você me prometeu, eu sabia que você iria conseguir esses ingressos, mas meu pai ta doente e eu não vou poder ir. Eu vou ter que ficar com ele.

- Ah, mais eu pensei que agente podia passar um tempo só agente, sabe, só os meninos. Mas se seu pai está doente eu te perdoo dessa vez – ele riu, mais foi uma risada discreta. O fato do pai de Logan estar doente não era nada engraçado. – Se você não vai então quem eu vou lev... – De repente, uma ideia brilhante surgiu na cabeça dele (pelo menos parecia brilhante) – Jenn que tal você ir ao jogo comigo?

Ela ficou surpresa, pensou que eles até haviam esquecido que ela estava ali com eles. Não sabia o que responder, mas por via das dúvidas respondeu:

- Eu? Ir com você? No jogo? Não foi você quem disse que futebol é coisa pra homem? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, você sabe... eu lembrei de como você falou que entende muito mais que muito menino, não que eu tenha levado a sério – riu desdenhosamente – então pensei na possibilidade de você ir comigo. Pra testar a minha tese sabe...

- Sabe, até que não é má ideia, mas...

- Mais nada Jennifer Shrader Lawrence! Você vai comigo e sem discussão – seu tom de voz era sério, mas ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.

Ela foi embora sem dizer nada, deixando apenas os dois na praia.

- Eu achava que você estava gostando dela – Logan falou – Mais depois de hoje eu tive certeza.

Josh ficou vermelho, jamais pensou que alguém poderia perceber.

- Tava muito na cara assim?

- Joshua, acho que todo mundo já sabe. Até ela sabe!

- É só que eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar quando eu estou perto dela. Ela me tira do sério. – levantou as sobrancelhas lembrando-se dela querendo aceitar o convite mais o recusando

O sol o fazia lembrar-se daquela primeira vez que foram à praia, onde o pôr do sol refletia em seu rosto e naquele momento ele se sentiu infinito.

- Só sei que se você não se apressar vai perder ela Josh – Logan disse quebrando o clima.

- É eu sei. – Josh respondeu num tom sério e preocupado.

O que restava fazer agora era apenas esperar o dia do jogo, o dia em que teria um tempo só com Jennifer. Pelo menos ele pensava q seria apenas aquele dia.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenn não sabia ao certo se aceitar o convite havia sido a escolha certa. Na verdade Josh nem deu a chance de ela aceitar ou não, ela praticamente a obrigou. Ela não oficializou nada, mas sabia que teria que ir a esse jogo. Também não podia esconder que sentia uma felicidade genuína em ir a esse jogo com o baixinho Hutcherson. Ela tinha que admitir, ele ficou tão fofo quando estava perto do Victor e o encarava com um olhar desafiador, mas nada ameaçador, afinal seu tamanho não lhe dava muitas vantagens (Victor não era nenhum gigante, mas tinha uma ótima estatura e um bom – até que atraente, tinha que admitir- físico para um cara como ele).

Antes que pudesse dar conta estava pensando em o que ela iria vestir no seu encontro com Josh. Quer dizer, aquilo não era nenhum encontro certo? Era apenas dois amigos indo assistir a um jogo de futebol.

- Ah quer saber, tanto faz. – falou sozinha, porém alto o suficiente para que quem estivesse na sua casa escutasse – como eu sou idiota! Uuuuuuuugh – se debateu na cama. Ela só podia estar mesmo ficando louca.

A 2 km dali estava Joshua. Um Joshua pensativo e cansado, deitado em sua cama enquanto escutava o ronco de Connor do outro lado do corredor após um dia cansativo para ambos. Aquele baixinho roncava pra caramba. Por um momento ele riu sozinho. Sozinho. Essa palavra o cercava e o afligia.

Nada importa, daqui mais ou menos uma semana teria a chance de ficar sozinho com Jennifer e quem sabe, se declarar porque agora não havia dúvidas, ele estava mesmo apaixonado por ela. Foi ela quem o ajudou a superar a perda da namorada. Chegou a pensar que não, mas ele havia aprendido a amar de novo, mesmo que por pouco tempo juntos, ele sabia que agora ela era a garota que ele ficaria e seria feliz pelo resto de sua vida, e tinha certeza que faria de tudo para ela ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Em seu sonho eles estavam no estádio, assistindo ao jogo do Chelsea. De repente algo vinha vindo com toda velocidade em sua direção. Não, na direção de Jenn. "A BOLA!" ele gritou, mas por algum motivo ninguém o ouviu e a bola atingiu Jennifer no rosto em cheio! A cena ficou em câmera lenta. O rosto dela ficou como se estivesse levado um soco (hilário, tinha que admitir). Mais havia algo de errado. Seu rosto ficara torto e feio. Josh acordou gritando.


	12. Chapter 12

Eram três e meia da madrugada, mas mesmo assim, apenas para se certificar que estava tudo bem, Josh ligou para Jennifer.

- Alô? – ela atendeu com a voz mais sonolenta e doce possível

- Jenn? Graças a Deus! Você ta bem?

- Josh? Pelo amor de Deus Josh são três horas da manhã o que você quer?

- Desculpa pela hora, eu tive um sonho e quis só me certificar que você estava bem. - Do outro lado da linha ela corou, como sempre acontecia quando ele dizia alguma coisa fofa pra ela ou sobre ela. – Jennifer? Você ta aí ainda?

Ela voltou a si.

-Claro, desculpa eu me distraí. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo Josh, mas volta a dormir, por favor – riu meigamente – agente se vê daqui a pouco. Beijos.

- Beijos Jenn. – Ele desligou o telefone e tudo o que se escutava era o som do cachorro nojento da vizinha que não parava de latir. Qualquer dia ele ia calar a boca daquele cão infernal!

Ele acordou exausto. Talvez por causa do sonho que teve com Jennifer durante a noite, mas não importava, ele sabia que ela estava bem.

Jennifer acordou genuinamente feliz. Como foi fofo da parte do Josh ligar pra ela, mesmo que de madrugada, apenas para saber se ela estava bem. Tudo bem que tinha alguma coisa suspeita nisso tudo mais ela não tava nem aí.

"Uau, ele deve gostar mesmo de mim" ela pensou. Bleh, não tinha tempo pra ficar pensando nisso, iria se atrasar.

No colégio, Victor vinha furiosamente em sua direção.

- Nossa Victor, o que aconteceu pra você estar tão bravo assim? – ela perguntou.

- O que aconteceu? – ele respondeu com um tom um pouco elevado – você não tinha nada pra fazer ontem não Jennifer?

- Pra fazer ontem? Hum... Desculpa não me lembro de nada n... – fez uma pausa – Ah não! Eu esqueci completamente que era pra eu te encontrar na praça. Desculpa Victor, eu esqueci mesmo.

- Você tava com o Hutcherson? Vou quebrar aquele baixinho.

Ela riu.

- Você não vai quebrar ninguém Victor. Olha pra você, é capaz que ele te quebre, você sabe que não é nem um pouco bom de briga – ele baixou a cabeça e ela percebeu e tinha ofendido ele – desculpa, não quis ofender ninguém. Como eu sou insensível! Mais você sabe que não seria capaz de quebrar ninguém – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu.


	13. Chapter 13

É incrível como as coisas acontecem da forma errada. Josh não se atrasou, então chegou no colégio mais cedo. Chegou a tempo de ver o beijo na bochecha que Jenn deu em Victor. Ele não era infantil a ponto de pensar que um beijo na bochecha significava que eles estavam juntos, mas também não era burro a ponto de pensar que Jennifer não gostava dele.

Cara, seu tempo estava acabando e sua chance seria no dia do jogo. Tinha que ser nesse dia.

Jennifer foi até Josh e também lhe deu um beijo na bochecha (o que fez com que todas suas suspeitas a respeito dela e Victor acabassem).

- Bom dia Joshua. Dormir bem?

- Mais ou menos. Sonhei com você lembra? Esse foi o ponto alto da minha noite – ela corou novamente.

- O ponto alto? Quer dizer que teve um baixo também? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Não se preocupa com isso, o importante é que você ta bem... e que ta acontecendo alguma coisa na rua? – ele olhou pra fora da escola e viu um movimento – o que será que está acontecendo lá fora?

- Não sei agente só vai saber se formos lá ver.

Foram pra rua, assim como mais metade da escola. Era um aluno do primeiro ano que tinha sido atropelado, mas ele estava bem, só teve alguns arranhões.

- Ufa! Pensei que tivesse sido alguma coisa mais grave pelo movimento – Josh falou – coitado do menino. Bom, ele vai ficar bem. O que importa é que você ta bem – olhou pra Jenn que estava focando seus olhos.

- Joshua Ryan Hutcherson você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – ela sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Havia algo um pouco... misterioso por trás daqueles olhos brilhantes e daquela voz sedutora.

- Eu? Escondendo alguma coisa? De você? Não Jennifer, eu não faria isso, não tenho motivos para esconder alguma coisa de você. Você é a minha melhor amiga poxa.

- Não sei, tem alguma coisa estranha. Você me ligou essa madrugada ofegante e perguntando se eu estava bem, aí você chega aqui e me diz que o ponto alto da sua noite foi ter sonhado comigo mais não me disse o que aconteceu, porque eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa de errado noite passada. Você não me engana baixinho.

- Uau, você sabe mesmo ligar todos os pontos. Pena que você está errada quanto a ter acontecido algo de errado noite passada porque – ele engoliu um seco – não houve nada mesmo. – sua voz falhou, ele nunca foi muito bom em mentir.

- O.k. Joshua, eu não vou ficar insistindo, se você quiser me contar ótimo, se não quiser tudo bem.

Ele suspirou de alívio. Como ele ia contar aquele sonho pra ela? Já conheceu muitas garotas sensíveis que surtam por bobagens, Jennifer não parecia ser desse tipo mais garotas são imprevisíveis. Nunca se sabe quando ela vai te atacar.

Se bem que nem ele gostava de lembrar daquele sonho. Aquela imagem do rosto dela ficando deformado era assustador.

Mas enfim, caiu em si novamente quando percebeu que Jenn estava dez passos à sua frente. Ele saiu correndo atrás dela quando uma menina entrou na sua frente e o impediu de continuar correndo. Ele a conhecia.

- Gi? Agora não, eu estou com pressa.

- Você com pressa? – deu uma gargalhada – o.k. Hutcherson, eu só queria falar com você.

- Falar comigo sobre o que?

- Não sei Josh, aquele dia no cinema você me convidou pra assistir o filme com você e eu recusei porque estava com pressa, mas desde então você não falou mais comigo, eu só queria saber o motivo. Parece que depois daquele dia fiquei invisível.

- Ah não, você entendeu errado. Eu ando mesmo sem tempo. É muito trabalho do colégio, em casa meu pai pegando no meu pé aí eu quase não tenho tempo pra ficar pensando em outra coisa.

- Hum... uma pergunta Josh, você tem irmão gêmeo?

- Não, meu irmão é mais novo que eu, por quê?

- Não sei Hutcherson, eu te vi na praia, acho que ontem. E olha, pra quem não tem tempo pra distrações até parecia que você tinha bastante tempo.

Ele sentiu que tinha virado um pimentão de tão vermelho que ficou. Não conseguia achar uma resposta pra aquilo que ela havia falado. Não havia outra saída a não ser contar a verdade mesmo.


End file.
